San valentin
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Un especial de san valentin algo adelantado...


**_Disclaimer: Miraculous las aventuras de ladybug no me pertenece y con Miraculous las aventuras de ladybug quiero decir sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

* * *

 _" **ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN".**_

* * *

Todo parecía normal en la escuela de Marinette Dupain pero si había algo con lo que no contaban sus amigos y compañeros del salón es la actividad que tenía planeada la profesora…

¿Amigo secreto? — repitió Alya mirando a su mejor amiga de cabellera azul marino. —No sé a que se refiera tampoco Alya

—No se preocupen chicas en unos minutos les explicare de que va esta actividad— respondió la profesora mientras terminada de doblar unos papeles de varios colores y los metía en una vasija de cristal redonda.

Adrien y Nino estaban curiosos por la actividad ¿De qué iba eso del amigo secreto? Mientras tanto Chloé estaba viendo disimuladamente a Nathaniel y bueno verlo le hizo recordar sobre la noche pasada…

0o0o0o0 flashback0o0o0o0

 _Pov. Chloé._

 _Ahí estaba yo en mi cama analizando toda mi situación ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar con la esperanza de que Adrien Agestre algún dia me diría "Chloé me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi chica"? ¡Claro! Como si eso fuera posible… pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón me gustaría que sucediera…_

 _¡No! Chloé no tiene por qué mendigar el cariño de nadie ¡soy Chloé Bourgeois y por ningún motivo seguiré ilusionándome con Adrien, ya no._

 _O al menos eso pensaba pero de repente una imagen en mi mente se visualizó, era Adrien besándome o eso pensé al inicio pero cuando me alejaba de la persona me di cuenta que era… ¡¿Nathaniel Sancoeur?!_

 _Me levante precipitadamente de la cama ¿Qué? ¿Chloé porque te imaginaste con Nathaniel? Me empecé a bombardear con preguntas referentes a este chico de cabellera naranja, no supe que horas eran y ya había sido víctima de Morfeo…_

 _Al día siguiente en la escuela este chico Nathaniel me saludo como todas las mañanas pero hoy había algo diferente… hoy yo lo miraba distinto ¿Qué será? No tenía idea pero poco a poco me empecé a interesar por Nathaniel Sancoeur._

 _0o0o0o0 fin del flashback0o0o0o0o0_

—Bueno chicos ¿han entendido la dinámica del amigo secreto? — cuestiono la profesora y todos asintieron. —Bien entonces pasare por sus lugares y tomaran un papelito recuerden no pueden decir que amigo les toco, toda esta semana le tendrán que dar algún detalle a su amigo secreto y al final del día se entregaran. El 14 de febrero que será nuestra fiesta será cuando ustedes sepan quién es su amigo secreto mediante un intercambio de regalo ¿de acuerdo?.

—Espero que me toque Adrien— dijo Marinette con mucha ilusión a lo que Alya la abrazo. —Todo puede pasar amiga.

La rubia al recibir su papel se sorprendió de quien le había tocado "Nathaniel Sancoeur" Sabrina su mejor amiga le pregunto quién le había tocado pero la rubia oculto el papel. —No es de tu importancia Sabrina.

—No te toco regalarle a Adrien ¿Verdad? Si te hubiera tocado me lo estarías diciendo contenta— dijo la chica a lo que la rubia solo giro su cara pero al hacer esto tuvo una vista clara de Adrien Agestre quien al abrir su papelito miro a Marinette ¿Agreste le iba a regalar algo a Marinette? ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!.

Bueno las cosas habían quedado asi: Chloé tenía que ser la amiga secreta de Nathaniel, Marinette era la amiga secreta de Alya, Alya tenía a Nino, Nino tenía a Adrien, Adrien tenía a Marinette y por ultimo pero no menos importante Nathaniel tenía que ser amigo secreto de Chloé.

Dejando esto nos centramos ahora en casa de Marinette quien le contaba a Tikki como le había ido en su día y lo del amigo secreto. —Yo tenía la esperanza de que me tocara Adrien y yo le tocara a él, sería tan lindo y romántico— dijo la chica de cabellera azul marino, Tikki la miro con ternura. —¡Es tu oportunidad Marinette! Aun cuando no te haya tocado Adrien ¿Por qué no le regalas algo?.

—Tikki ¿y si se da cuenta de mis sentimientos? Y me odia y ya no me quiere hablar en toda la vida— entro en histeria Marinette pero Tikki la calmo. —Debes hacerlo Marinette aunque sea un dulce ¿Qué opinas? Un dulce hecho por ti con mucho amor.

Eso le pareció lindo a Marinette y decidió hacerlo…

En casa del joven Agreste se encontraba el rubio organizando los detalles para Marinette ¿Cuál le daría primero y cuál sería el último? La verdad era que Adrien quería ver las reacciones de Marinette. —Cuantos detalles para la chica Adrien…

—Plagg quiero ver la expresión de Marinette cuando reciba estos detalles del amigo secreto.

Por otro lado en casa de Nathaniel, él se encontraba pensando en la rubia que le había cautivado el corazón desde hace algún tiempo ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo por el?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días transcurren y tanto Marinette como Chloé quedan maravilladas con los detalles que reciben, eran dulces pequeños con lindas palabras que les alegraban todo el día, Alya tenía un sexto sentido y desde el primer día supo que era Marinette su amiga secreta.

El día había llegado… el que todos habían estado esperando ¡el día del 14 de febrero! O como en otros lugares se conoce "san Valentín" era el momento en que descubrirán a su amigo secreto.

La primera en pasar fue Marinette y camino hacia su mejor amiga Alya. —Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y compartir mis locuras— le dijo Marinette dándole un abrazo y su regalo que era una blusa hecha por la misma chica de cabellera azul marino y bueno le fascino a su amiga. —¡Marinette esta preciosa! — le respondió y la volvió a abrazar.

Era el turno de la rubia quien se encamino a Nathaniel y le entrega una bolsa pequeña con un perfume para hombre con aroma muy agradable. —Te gustara estoy segura— dice la chica y entonces el joven de cabellera naranja habla. —Espera Chloé esto es para ti— le dijo mostrando una bolsa roja con papel china color rosa.

Ella se sorprende ¿Era Nathaniel su amigo secreto? De cierta forma sintió algo en su corazón ¿Felicidad? ¿emoción? No lo sabía pero fue muy agradable y luego ver que Nathaniel le sonriera eso le derritió el corazón ¿Se podía? ¿Era posible que en verdad Adrien era historia antigua en la vida amorosa de Chloé?.

Era turno de Adrien, el joven empezó a caminar directamente hacia donde estaban Marinette y Alya es entonces que la chica de cabellera azul se empieza a poner nerviosa y Alya la pone aún más. —No puede ser amiga, viene hacia nosotras ¿Sera que tú eres…?

—¡Alya! Basta… no puedo con esto creo que me voy…

—Marinette, hola soy tu amigo secreto— dice Adrien con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo… gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir la joven al sentir una pequeña caja roja con un moño dorado en sus manos, Adrien Agreste era tan lindo…

Más tarde en esa fiesta se encontraba Marinette mirando su muñeca pues traía puesta una hermosa pulsera de plata con figuritas de gato ese era el regalo que Adrien para Marinette.

Esa noche había sido la más hermosa para Marinette y la verdad es que Chloé desde el intercambio había estado todo el rato con Nathaniel y no se habían despegado ni un segundo, tenían mucho de qué hablar y ella simplemente se sentía a gusto con su compañía claro que esto fue saliendo del salón, Marinette contemplaba su regalo tan feliz mientras Alya, Nino y Adrien bailaban. —Oye Adrien ¿no piensas invitarla a bailar? — le pregunto la morena al joven de bellos ojos.

—¿Crees que ella quiera? — dijo algo apenado ¿y si era rechazado por Marinette? Nino sonrió. —¿Crees que Marinette te dira que no? Amigo debes estar bromeando…

Pero la verdad el joven Agreste tenía otros planes con Marinette la interrumpió y le pidió que si podían salir un momento solo para platicar a lo que la joven no se negó y estando a fuera caminando se llevaron una gran sorpresa….

Chloé y Nathaniel se estaban dando un beso muy tierno y luego se abrazaron dulcemente. —¿Viste lo que acabo de ver? — interrogo Adrien a lo que Marinette solo asintió pero fue entonces que estos jóvenes que presenciaron tan linda escena fueron víctimas de este día tan bonito…

Adrien la miro directo a los ojos haciendo que Marinette se pusiera algo nerviosa y entro aún más en nervios cuando miro que Adrien se estaba acercando a ella.

—Adrien yo…

—Tranquila Marinette, yo te cuido…

Y la callo un dulce beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente había escuela y lo que parecía ser un hermoso día ahora parecía que había sido un sueño pero Marinette lo sintió tan real… el beso de ella y Adrien ¿todo fue un sueño?.

Se arregló y bajo las escaleras cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismo Adrien Agreste esperándola en su casa. —¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Marinette te estaba esperando para ir juntos a la escuela— le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras que la rubia al salir de casa estaba pensando si todo lo de Nathaniel había sido un sueño hermoso pero se llevó una sorpresa como Marinette al ver al pelinaranja fuera de su casa. —¿Qué haces aquí Nath?

—Desde hoy en adelante pasare por mi novia todos los días en eso quedamos después del beso ¿lo recuerdas? — le dijo el joven con una linda sonrisa.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas— dijo algo nerviosa Chloé ¡todo había sido verdad! Un maravilloso día y ahora ella y Nathaniel podrían ser felices…

El chico la tomo de la mano y continúo caminando. —Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Una vez llegaron Chloé le quito la mano. —No hay que llamar tanto la atención si Adrien nos ve…

—¿Adrien? ¿De qué hablas Chloé? Me dijiste que ya lo habias superado y ahora somos tú y yo juntos— le dijo el joven pelinaranja haciendo reflexionar a Chloé ¿en que rayos estaba pensando la rubia al decir eso?.

—Tienes razón Nath… lo sie…

Y antes de que pudiera disculparse llega Sabrina y le da el chisme de la mañana. —¡Chloé! ¿ya viste con quien llego Adrien?.

Cuando la rubia se gira para ver sus ojos quedan sorprendidos: Marinette y Adrien juntos.

No supo ni porque pero eso le había enojado un poco y se fue molesta con Sabrina, Nathaniel al ver esta pequeña escena mejor la decidió dejarla un momento a solas de cierta forma la entendía.

Faltando unos 5 minutos para iniciar la clase, todos los alumnos estaban ocupando sus lugares y cuando Chloé y Sabrina están por sentarse la rubia divisa algo que para le estaba gustapindo.

—¡Nath! Eres tan gracioso— dijo Lila, Chloé los observaba no le gustaba la actitud de esa mentirosa hacia _su_ Nathaniel.

—¿Cómo se atreve esa tipa? — dijo la pregunta en voz alta y Sabrina la miro. —Se ve que está muy pegada a Nathaniel ¿no crees?.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue ver como Lila toma de la mano a Nathaniel y esto sin duda hizo estallar a Chloé ¡Nadie toca a su chico de esa manera! Y mucho menos una mentirosa.

La rubia camino hasta ellos y separo a Lila de Nathaniel. —¡Deja a mi novio en paz, zorra falsa! — exclamo Chloé.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando la escena. —Él es mío ¿entiendes? — fue lo último que dijo Chloé acto seguido tomo la mano de Nath y se fueron a sentar juntos sin importarle las miradas de los demás, Chloé estaba demostrando sus sentimientos y era claro que ahora estaba centrada en cuidar y amar a su querido Nathaniel.

Adrien Agreste era historia antigua pero en el fondo Chloé sabia que ese rubio hermoso sería feliz con Marinette, lo intuía.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _Manu: Esto es para ti y para todos aquellos que les guste la pareja de CHLOÉ & NATHANIEL junto con MARINETTE & ADRIEN._

 _Tus reviwews los agradesco infinitamente pero la verdad dudo que pueda continuar con futuros escritos... podria hacerte el favor que me pedias de publicar y todo pero seria tal cual me los posteas sin poder cambiar mucho el texto, que sean tus propias palabras y ya pero de subirlos claro que se pueden subir! en cuanto a los trabajos de KOF no te prometo meter a Kula y K en la historia porque me da miedo manejar tanto personaje y prefiero no manipular tanto en la historia de KOF igual la estoy pensando en terminar pero aun esta en duda cuando actualizare esta vez solo porque me nacio la inspiracion para el oneshot pero para el de KOF la verdad no hay muchho que hacer... y que crees? recordando creo que si llege a ver unos capitulos de la segunda temporada y ahorita antes de comenzar el ONESHOT me vi el capitulo 16 donde hacen un programa de television en casa de Marinette y ven su habitacion y descubren las fotos que tiene de Adrien y este chico lo ve y bueno se me hizo muy tierno el fina de que Adrien le dijera que le daba gusto que fuera una fan de el :3 me gusto mucho, saludos MANU y espero esto te guste!_


End file.
